There are numerous approaches for detecting the effect of a force on an object. For example, a wide variety of impact sensors have been developed in vehicle technology. However, with such sensors, it is important to be able to determine the functionality since this is a topic relevant to safety. In the case of sensor systems, it is generally desirable to be able to determine the functionality as reliably as possible.
There is therefore the need to provide a concept for detecting a force effect, which concept makes it possible to determine the functionality of the system with a high degree of reliability.